Chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) have been employed in a wide range of applications, including their use in high temperature heat pumps. CFCs and HCFCs are suspected to contribute to the destruction of stratospheric ozone and to the increase in global warming. There is a continued need to seek alternative material compositions that do not contribute to the destruction of the ozone layer and also have a low global warming potential.